


A Meeting That Matters

by TheThirdStageOfDeath



Category: Jim Henson's The Dark Crystal Series - J.M. Lee, The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: DrenchGrot, Drenchgrot week, Drenchgrot week day 2, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy, pregnancy reveal, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirdStageOfDeath/pseuds/TheThirdStageOfDeath
Summary: Naia has a secret that she decides to share with Amri.
Relationships: Amri/Naia (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	A Meeting That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not one that usually writes fanfictions with less than 2,000 words, but I will make an exception for DrenchGrot week.

The stress of the resistance was building up quite the lot, but luckily for Amri and Naia, they were taking a day’s break to listen to the Drenchen clan’s needs.

The two sat side by side in the throne room. A citizen had just left after requesting a hearing. The day so far was rather calm compared to the days spent with the resistance. Both were glad to have this ‘day off’.

Though, calm was far from what Naia was feeling. She had a secret, one she was planning on sharing with Amri soon. As a healer, Naia had some knowledge on pregnancies, but only to an extent, but after consoling to some others for a second opinion, her suspicions were confirmed.

But for now, she had to act normally as a family entered the chamber to be heard. The Drenchen family consisted of a husband, wife, and two young children. The husband stood forward, bowing his head slightly before speaking. “We surely hope we aren’t bothering you, but my wife and I request a larger home, you see, we’re expecting another childling, and we don’t have enough space in our current house for that.”

“Congratulations.” Amri says. “That sounds exciting for you two.” He adds. The wife of the family smiled and nodded.

“Yes, it is, thank you.” She points behind her, to where her two other kids are, who of which were playing together and laughing. “Those are our other two. They’re twins.”

“Oh how lovely for you.” Amri says then looking to Naia. She looks to the family, deciding to give them the answer they came looking for.

“Yes, I’ll see to that you get the house you need.” Naia says. The family thanks her. “And congratulations.” Naia adds. The family smiles to her for a moment before leaving. She looks to Amri, questions spinning through her head, but decides she’ll save them for later...

~~

The three Brothers had begun to set, and the Sisters were becoming visible in the orange sky. The last citizen hearing had concluded, and Amri and Naia’s work day was now over.

They were walking on their way home. Naia felt tired, walking slowly, unlike Amri, who was smiling, having a slight kick in his step. “What are you so giddy about?” Naia asked curiously.

“I don’t know honestly, I just feel happy. Today was just.. good. Well, I guess it may be because this was a rather resistance-stress-free day. But still, you get it.” He shrugged.

“Do you think that maybe it was because of that one family we heard?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know, that family who asked for a larger house. You seemed very happy for them for expecting another.”

Amri hesitated, unsure of what to say. “Maybe? I’m not sure. What are you trying to say?”

They approached their house and entered, Naia and Amri continued their conversation in their bedroom. “I’m just saying, would you want that someday.. a family? One of our own. Amri?”

Amri sat on the bed, legs hanging off the side. Naia sat next to him. He blushed. He thought he’d never hear those words come from Naia. Of course he’d pondered about this before. He liked the idea of a family with Naia, at least when the resistance was over and they had won. He would imagine seeing their children running around Sog, Naia and him being able to teach them, and watching them play.

“Yes, of course. That would be nice one day.” His heart warmed, finally being able to admit that.

Naia smiled, taking Amri’s hand into hers. Amri looked at her with curious eyes. “Though, why would you ask me something like that? Like right now? I’m not complaining I’m just.. curious.”

“Well.. are you ready to have a family, like.. right now?” She asked, heart pounding, eyes looking in anticipation. Amri’s expression immediately changed to one of confusion, but mostly shock.

“Naia..?” He looked quickly to her abdomen then back to her. “What- are you- are you pregnant?” Joy started pouring into his heart before he even got an answer.

Her smile was wide and happy. “I found out yesterday, but I just wanted to find the right time to-“

Amri quickly pulled her into a hug, cutting her off. “Oh my Thra! Naia!” He laughed joyously. He let go of their embrace, holding her shoulders. Naia could see teardrops edging his eyes. “This is.. this is..” He couldn’t finish his sentence, instead just laughing again.

Naia cupped his cheek with a hand, wiping a tear away with her thumb. “We’re going to be parents, Amri.” She said. Even though the statement was obvious, saying it out loud felt much better.

“I-I don’t care what the timing is, this is just.. fantastic! I’m so excited! We have to tell your father- your siblings too! The whole clan!” He said, enthusiasm and excitement lighting up his words brightly.

Naia laughed. “It’s late, Amri. We can tell them tomorrow. We can tell everyone if you want.” She hugged him again, remaining in his embrace for longer than last time.

They stayed like that for a while, hugging, crying, laughing, all filled with a joy and hope unexplainable...

**Author's Note:**

> I am so glad that we are able to get a full week to fangirl over these two dorks. Happy Drenchgrot week!! 💖💝💕


End file.
